M14 (fanon)
The M14, also known as the M14 Garand, is a non-canon, select-fire assault rifle featured in some fanon maps. ''Apocalypse'' 'Manufacturing' The M14 began its course in the United States of America in 1957. The United States Armed Forces requested a weapon to replace the M1 Garand. In response, the CIA manufactured the M14. The M14 was made and tested at the Pentagon and Area 51. Finally, in 1960, the M14 was approved by the United States Army and United States Marine Corps. Overall, over two-thousand M14s were produced. 'Service' The M14 saw action with the United States Army, United States Marine Corps, Central Intelligence Agency, Studies and Observations Group, and the International Creature Elimination Force from 1960 to 2020. Throughout this time, the M14 was modified to be better and better. 'Variants' As stated above, the M14 was modified several times in sixty years. Overall, there were three variants made: M14A1 (1985), Tactical M14 (2000), M14 Spec Ops (2017). Each of these versions included more attachments and increased accuracy from the one before. The Tactical M14 was only used by the CIA and S.O.G., and the M14 Spec Ops was only used by the I.C.E.F. 'Attachments' The original M14 has a small variety of available attachments, which included a Grip, Extended Mags, ACOG Scope, and Red Dot Sight. The M14A1, Tactical M14, and M14 Spec Ops all included a much larger variety of attachments, including a Grip, Flashlight, Red Dot Sight, Reflex Sight, ACOG Scope, Thermal Scope, Sniper Scope, Extended Mags, Suppressor, Sling, and Full-Auto Upgrade. ''Spacefront'' The only things known about the M14 in Spacefront is that it is still a semi-automatic assault rifle, but the appearance has been drastically changed.﻿ Modern Zombies Expansion Pack The M14 appears in the Modern Zombies Expansion Pack. It can be bought off the wall for 600 points and found in the Mystery Box on all of the maps. It is advised not to use this weapon past round 8, unless Pack-a-Punched. Pack-a-Punched Variant When Pack-a-Punched it becomes the "M15 Annihilator", getting higher damage, larger magazines, and more ammo. Remember When... Note: This weapon was cut from the final game. The M14 Garand was scheduled to appear in the Remember When... storyline maps, but was cut at the last minute. It can still be used via consloe commands, along with its pack-a-punched variant, the Red Menace. Its pack-a-punched variant has select-fire and a M320 grenade launcher. The M14 Garand was thought to be too outdated to be modern so it was replaced by its successor, the Mk. 14 Mod 1 which shares the same stats as its predecessor, except with higher accuracy. Dead Raiser's Vengeance Surprisingly, the M14 Garand appears in the Dead Raiser's Vengeance storyline. It retains the same textures and sounds from the cut weapon. It is unusable to Dead Raiser and Ebon Shadowshot, but it can be used by the Wikia Zombies in Co-Op. Casted Shadows The M14 Garand is scheduled to appear in the Casted Shadows storyline maps. Torn Worlds The M14 Garand appears in the Torn Worlds storyline. Amnesia Later: The Birth (Part 1) The M14 EBR is scheduled to appear in Tribellium's upcoming storyline, Amnesia Later: The Birth (Part 1) Human Element This variant of M14 were also appears on the fanfiction, Human Element by Tribellium, which it was heavily used by Captain Fahmi Pradawa. Underground Railroad It appears in RisingSun2013's map Underground Railroad. It acts like the canon version of the weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Daniel Smith Category:Daniel Smith's Weapons Category:Apocalypse Category:Modern Zombies Expansion Pack Category:Goodboy12 Category:Remember When... Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Weapons Category:Semi-Automatic Weapons Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Rifles Category:Casted Shadows Category:Cut Content Category:RisingSun2013